Megas WBM
by Fujin777
Summary: Remember the Mecha Megas from "Dude, where's my head?" episode of Megas XLR. Well what if it was rebuilt and become the second defender of Earth. Rated T for occasional curses.


**Megas WBM (War Battle Machine)**

A Megas XLR fan fiction

By Fujin777

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR franchise; it belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. I do own the things I created; enough said.

**Chapter 1; A new life and new beginnings**

_Saturday June 5__th__, 2004; 4:51 pm_

"Are we there yet brother?" asked a 19 year old man named Perseus Burton from the backseat of the rental car in New Jersey; he had brown hair and storm gray eyes and was dressed casually in his khaki shorts and gray Metallica shirt.

"We'll get there by dinner time little brother," replied a 26 year old man named Luke Burton Perseus' older brother who was driving the 2002 red Toyota Corolla car to New York to meet up with their parents and sisters who had gone ahead of the two. He was dressed in gray shorts and a navy blue t-shirt and unlike his brother; he had brown-blonde hair with gray eyes like his brother.

As the duo were traveling, Coop was dumping the remains of the copy Megas robot in his friend Goat's junk yard and was sipping on his slushy. Jamie's date had already been dropped off earlier and with what happened today, a second date was seemed impossible.

As Coop was finishing up his friend asked him something, "Hey uh Coop, why are you saving the wreckage anyway?" asked Coop's best friend Jamie sitting in the passenger seat of the car/cockpit. Kiva agreed with him adding her two cents, "I have to agree with Jamie why Coop?" asked the future military commander pilot from the backseat.

"So I can use it for spare parts for Megas or target practice guys," replied the video gamer pilot to his friends. Stopping, he got out, stood near his car, and stretched and asked, "Hey guys you up for some Old Country Buffet?" which got him no answer.

As was asking, the Burton brothers were making their way back on the highway after stopping at a gas station for a bathroom break and were going through downtown when something caught Perseus' eyes; a giant blue robot.

"Hey bro, could we stop and take a picture please?" Perseus asked. Luke responded, "Didn't we already stop for a bathroom break and now you what to do some sight-seeing in Jersey? No offense, but we got to keep going and it is nearly 5:00 PM."

"Please just a quick shot brother and then we can continue on brother," replied Perseus to his brother. Reluctantly Luke said, "Fine, but make it quick." He then pulled over to where it was; a junk yard.

Getting out, Perseus wearing his brown flip flops with a digital camera in hand walked over to where he could get a good shot when just as he finished taking the picture, a flash of sliver caught his eye. He decided to get a closer look at the odd thing and was greeted by the owner of the junkyard.

Back with Coop, Jamie, and Kiva, the group was arguing over Coop wanting to eat more when they just ate Tacos when Jamie noticed something; a person taking a photo of Megas.

"Hey guys, why is someone taking a picture of Megas?" Jamie asked to Kiva and Coop.

"I don't know really, maybe he wants to have a souvenir photo of Megas or something?" replied Coop to his friend.

Kiva noticed the person enter the junkyard and was looking at the copy Megas. Soon after Goat Coop and Jamie's favorite junkyard friend was talking to him.

Back with Perseus, he was talking to the owner who was Goat which made him assume it was a nickname and was looking at Megas at the same time, "Hey are you planning on using that wrecked thing for something because I could take it off of your hands sir."

"Uh, ask the red-head and her friends, but if you pay me at least two dollars it is all yours to mess with," replied Goat to Perseus.

"Hey, what is going on here?" replied Luke from the car he was in and had just pulled in the junkyard to see what was taking his brother so long.

Just then the trio were interrupted by Kiva who had gotten down from Megas and was wondering what was going on. Coop and Jamie came down moments later to see for themselves what the commotion was.

"Goat what is going on here? If you think of giving that human that thing it will mean more trouble from the Glorft," said the red-head woman.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with red, one Megas is trouble enough two could be worse," said Jamie.

Coop on the other hand who was looking at the dude who looked around Jamie's age, but more muscle and was as tall as Kiva, thought about it for a few minutes and for him, it meant he would have someone helping him fight the Glorft and thought it wouldn't be that bad as long as Kiva made sure that the Glorft or anyone else would get their hands on the copy Megas.

"Hey guys, I don't think it would be a bad thing. I think it would be a good thing besides I would like to see what someone would do to this machine like what I did to Megas," replied Coop to his friends.

Both Jamie and Kiva were shocked and so was Goat about this. Sighing, Kiva said, "Fine as long as he and his friend or brother don't give it to the Glorft and I'll be allowed to train who will pilot it along with me supervising its restoration as well."

"Rock on! I'll help if you wish," said Coop happily.

Luke looked at his brother and asked, "Do you even know how to fix it brother and how will we be able to take it home with us?"

Smiling at his brother as he was paying Goat, Perseus said to him, "We'll find a way with our new friends here and it should be fun. Besides what could go wrong?"

_Later… _

The Burton brothers had arrived in New York City at 9:00 PM which was four hours late at the hotel their family was staying at. Both were greeted by their sister Laura who was younger than Luke, but older than Perseus. She was 24 years old, stood around 5'9, had brown black hair with blue-gray eyes, and was dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with purple flip flops.

Annoyed at their late arrival she asked them both, "Were where you two?" she asked as the duo came into the hotel lobby.

"We were looking around in New Jersey and ate long the way with getting stuck in traffic," said Perseus.

"Fine, just don't wake mom, dad, and Anna. We've got some sightseeing to do tomorrow," she said turning around and guiding the brothers to their room she was sharing a room with their youngest sister while their parents had their own room.

Getting in their room, both brothers sat down on each of their beds and as Perseus was lying on his bed, his brother asked him, "How will be able to tell everyone?"

"Brother we'll find a good way, but for now I need sleep," he said.

Up in null space, Gorrath was pissed off at the latest failure to get the prototype back. To add insult to injury; they lost the mech meant to recapture the prototype. As he was trying to figure out his next move, his second in command came in and told him something regarding the copy Megas they lost.

"What is it!" asked Gorrath.

"Uh sir, the earthier piloting the prototype has moved it to the Midwestern region of the country for some odd reason and-"he didn't finish when Gorrath walked up to him, and scared him.

"Not the face!" shouted the Glorft Commander.

Gorrath looked away and asked, "What is that filthy monkey doing with it?"

"We don't know sir yet we're still in the dark about it," his second in command replied back.

"For now we observe what will happen, but if it is restored, I want to launch another attack on Earth and this time recapture not only the prototype, but also the one we built to recapture it as well," Gorrath said back.

"Yes sir," said his second in command for the last time before leaving Gorrath alone in his chambers.

For the mech that was once the Mecha Megas, it was about to get a whole new life and destiny in its future and change the life of one young man and his family from the Midwestern USA along with Coop getting a potential new partner in his fight against the Glorft and other creatures.

_A/N: what do you think? Not bad huh. The last name is based on the late legendary Cliff Burton. The OC Laura Burton is a tribute to a late cousin of mine on my mom's side of my family. By the way, Perseus will be piloting the rebuilt copy Megas using his car with another OC which is his siblings each serving a role like Kiva, but not as often due to their jobs or other things in their lives which will be shown later along with having another person like Jamie, but braver. There will be times when it is just Perseus alone flying his mech, but at least one other person will be with him._

_This will take place in the year 2004 with one alteration; John Kerry wins the 2004 election instead of George W Bush and does a better job at running the country along with the sixteen people in the Kaprun disaster getting punished for their part in the said disaster properly, instead of what I think as getting away with murder. The next chapter will be dealing with the debut of Megas WBM; War Battle Machine and the S-Force. In this story, the Mecha Megas episode happened before the S-Force episode so expect some differences._

_If you want to inquire of the Kaprun disaster, watch the Seconds from disaster episode "Fire on the ski slope" and you'll get what I'm talking about._

_Read and review. No flames please. _


End file.
